lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Official Lost Podcast transcript/October 17, 2006
PandoraX is responsible for this transcription. It is one in the series of the Official Lost Podcasts. ---- Kris White: Welcome back to the Official Lost Podcast hosted by ABC.com. And, sad as it is, we're now almost halfway through the first section of Season 3. But fear not, things only get juicier from here. Last week, we saw Sun and Jin rock the boat in the episode, "The Glass Ballerina". This week, we'll discover the fates of Locke, Eko and Desmond, after the end of last season. "Further Instructions" airs Wednesday, October 18th, from 9-10PM. And of course, what would the Lost podcast be without executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse? First up? The enigmatic Terry O'Quinn. music Kris White: Last season, the big mystery was the hatch, and what would happen if no one pressed the button. Which made the moment when Locke smashed the button strangely satisfying, for the briefest of seconds. At least the question would finally be answered. And, as we found out, smashing the computer was also one of the highlights of the season for actor Terry O'Quinn. Terry O'Quinn: Smashing that damned computer. Laughs That was the most fun thing! Not pushing the button... I think Locke was pretty frustrated last year. People have been asking about how I compared Season 1 to Season 2, I don't know if you were going to or not, but Season 2 seemed to be one long episode about dealing with the button... and "Is this now my destiny?" Locke's character was saying, "I was seeking my destiny in this hatch, and it was all very romantic. I went down there and I found it and 'Oh!'" Kind of like when I was young, and I was a young Catholic boy, and I thought, "If I'm going to heaven, are there going to be a lot of nuns that like "Kneel down and say a prayer"? And I was like, heaven? I'm not sure about. Kind of had the same reaction to the hatch. of Desmond saying "It's all bloody real!" and Locke shouting that it's a lie Nuns are cool, by the way. I don't... I was young. It was harsh, my family. I like em. Announcer: Of course, playing Locke's crisis of faith wasn't all fun and games. of Discharge and Locke saying "I was wrong" Terry O'Quinn: It was challenging because he had made such a commitment to it. He had convinced everybody else that this was it. This was what we had to do, and that was the answer. And all of the sudden, he went and found something else that he thought exposed it as fake, course, just dreams, and after being a salesman for the hatch, he was like "No, guess what. I was just kidding. No. I've changed my mind." or "I was wrong."... which, I think should be written on Locke's tombstone. "I'm Locke, I was wrong." Maybe there will be there will be some evidence to the contrary this season. Announcer: On a personal note, I went to a Catholic high school, and I can tell you Catholics get a bad rap. I mean, look at me! I'm perfectly normal. Although I do work in television. But, so do executive producers Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse, who are OBVIOUSLY normal. We now turn it over to them. theme music Carlton Cuse: Hello, Damon. Damon Lindelof: Hiiii... Carlton. Carlton Cuse: Welcome to another podcast. Damon Lindelof: Who, are you talking to me, or...? Carlton Cuse: No, I'm talking to the uh, podcast listeners. Damon Lindelof: Oh. Carlton Cuse: Hello listeners! Damon Lindelof: Hi, podcast listeners. Shouldn't you be working? Carlton Cuse: Uh, no. Clearly not. Damon Lindelof: I wonder how many people listen to this podcast at work, because I really hope they're not listening to it when they're not at work... when they could be doing something constructive, or spending time with friends, or watching television. Carlton Cuse: If I was, y'know, working at a job where I could listen to it at work, I would listen to it at work. Damon Lindelof: Do you listen to any podcasts other than ours? Carlton Cuse: Uh, no. Do you? Damon Lindelof: I don't listen to ours. Carlton Cuse: Laughs Certainly. Damon Lindelof: I watched our video podcast, and it made me sick. Carlton Cuse: You know, I think you're overreacting. It wasn't too bad. Damon Lindelof: No man should ever have to look at himself. That's what I believe. Carlton Cuse: Ok. Well. Damon Lindelof: That's where I'm coming from. Well, anyway. HI! Carlton Cuse: What are we gonna talk about? Damon Lindelof: Why don't we start with a rehash of "The Glass Ballerina"? Which, a lot of people don't know, was Carlton's nickname in 3rd grade. Carlton Cuse: Laughs It was 5th grade. Damon Lindelof: 5th grade, I'm sorry, which is another story altogether. Carlton Cuse: It is. Damon Lindelof: This is Sun and Jin's story. And there was an interesting revelation... and we see that this was the question that was being asked last year... for those of you who say that we never answer any questions... lo and behold, Sun was having an affair with this young man, Jae Lee. Carlton Cuse: But in reality, we really didn't answer any questions, because we still have the big question looming there, which is, which is, who's baby is it? Damon Lindelof: Well, that is a big question, but what's cool is, Sun might not know the answer to that question. And this is a cool thing to talk about on a podcast, because we kind of... Carlton Cuse: Pregnancy? Damon Lindelof: Yes, pregnancy. This is something, Carlton, that you should know. We knew that, y'know, when we shot Sun and Jin's last flashback story in Season 2, that yes, Sun was going to consummate this affair with Jae Lee, and we had a conversation with Yunjin about it. She asked us, and she said she'd like to play it as if they had, and we said she wouldn't be wrong. It's sort of cool to go back now and look at that episode, knowing what she did do, and watching her performance, and really sort of appreciating the nuance of it. I think again, last week, both her and Daniel were just extraordinary. And big props to them. Carlton Cuse: They're so good. They're so good. So, y'know, obviously, that's very much in play this season, and we'll get back to this story, and we'll find out... Damon Lindelof: Are you inferring that Sun is going to find out whose baby it is? Carlton Cuse: Yes! I am. Damon Lindelof: How is... how is she going to do that? Carlton Cuse: Well... you know. That's a good story. Damon Lindelof: How do you take a paternity test on the island? Interesting. Carlton Cuse: Very interesting. Damon Lindelof: See you in Episode 19. Somewhere around there, roundabout. Carlton Cuse: So... let's talk about the implications of what happened on the boat. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, let's talk about it. Carlton Cuse: Sun shot somebody! Big upset all around. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, she shot this woman whose name appears to be uh, Colleen, sor something like that. Carlton Cuse: Coll. Damon Lindelof: is that what they...whatever they call her in the beginning. We'll find out more about her later, but... Um, yes, this rather severe, blond woman. Carlton Cuse: Who issued a rather stern warning before that too, didn't she? Damon Lindelof: Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but before she left to get the boat, she actually kinda got a kiss on the cheek from that guy who's been beating on Sawyer, so what's going on there? Carlton Cuse: Pickett. Yeah, Danny Pickett. I think uh... they were an item. Damon Lindelof: So, he's probably not going to be very happy about her getting shot. Carlton Cuse: No. Damon Lindelof: So, she'd dead right? Carlton Cuse: I dunno, we don't know what happened. She got shot... do you think she's dead? Damon Lindelof: I dunno, I guess I'll have to watch the show this week. I normally watch Criminal Minds, but this week... Carlton Cuse: This week, you might watch Lost? Damon Lindelof: I will. Carlton Cuse: Awesome, that's great. Damon Lindelof: More importantly, though, 'cause that's all very important stuff but, Sawyer totally laid it on Kate. He made a big kiss on her, and lo and behold, afterwards, it sort of seemed like he could ascertain certain info about his guards, but I think that he was just trying to get some. laughs That's my theory, correct me if I'm wrong. Carlton Cuse: You're wrong. Damon Lindelof: Alright. Carlton Cuse: Laughs No, you're not wrong. I mean, I think things are looking good for Kate and Sawyer. I mean, if I was a betting man, I would say that... on the... wasn't there promise made whether Kate was going to hook up with Kate or Sawyer... Stumbles Kate, or Jack... or herself? Damon Lindelof: I dunno about promises, Carlton, but if I were a betting man, I would bet you five dollars that she chooses Jack. Put'er there! Carlton Cuse: Ok, you're on. Damon Lindelof: Alright! My money's on Jack. Carlton Cuse: Ok, my money is on... Damon Lindelof: Speaking of Jack... Carlton Cuse: ...Kate having an affair with herself. Damon Lindelof: That's interesting. She could just choose them both. That's what they did on Grey's Anatomy. Carlton Cuse: What happened? Do we each get $2.50? Damon Lindelof: Yes, exactly. You lose $2.50 and I win $2.50. So, speaking of Jack, there was an interesting scene at the end of last week's episode... in which Ben, who introduces himself as Benjamin Linus, who says that he's lived on the island all his life, if you believe him. Carlton Cuse: I mean, we've always considered that fairly revelatory... for those of you who think that we never give you answers. Damon Lindelof: But, correct me if I'm wrong again, Carlton, but the DHARMA Initiative came to the island around 1980, if we believe the orientation films... so he seems a little older than that... so if he's been on the island all his life, then... Carlton Cuse: It might imply that there are other people on the island before the DHARMA Initiative. Damon Lindelof: Interesting. That's really interesting. Carlton Cuse: Well, we know that there were people who crashed there in Rousseau's party, we know that there were... although they were sort of, kind of, simultaneous with the DHARMA Initiative... and then there was also of course, the people who crashed on the Black Rock... the people who made that crazy statue with four toes... Damon Lindelof: Wow, you're right. Carlton Cuse: So, you know. Damon Lindelof: It boggles the mind. Carlton Cuse: There could have been all sorts of people who crashed on this island over long periods of time. What does that do to everyone's theories about the island, Damon? Damon Lindelof: I think it's time to go back and reevaluate those theories... as we always do on Lost. Or, you could just eat a sandwich. Laughs Whatever is more interesting to you. Carlton Cuse: Exactly. Damon Lindelof: Uh... also in this scene, Ben shows Jack this videotape of the Boston Red Sox winning the World Series, which is a gag that's been running the course of three seasons now... some of our favorite scenes on the show focus on Jack's incredulity that the Red Sox will ever win the World Series. Which was great because, right when we did the pilot of the show, which we shot in like February of 2004, the Red Sox won the World Series in October of 2004, we were already shooting the 4th or 5th episode of Season 1 at that point, but obviously no one on the island knew that it had happened. So we built this great sort of emotional thing between Jack and his dad about the likelihood of the Red Sox winning the World Series, and of course nobody on the island knowing that they had... the payoff finally comes, here in our calender year, 2000--Where are we now? In 2006? Yeah, it's very exciting. But for them, it reminds Jack, it's only about 2004 still, so they've got this videotape... and that opens all sorts of doors. Like, how did the Others get this broadcast? Carlton Cuse: The thing is, then that it really opens the doors, this shattering revelation that Jack Shephard is actually an ice hockey fan. Damon Lindelof: Laughs That is... shattering. Carlton Cuse: But... I am a Red Sox fan! So this is the greatest thing ever that we have the Red Sox at the end of this episode. It's a great scene. Both Matthew Fox and Michael Emerson are just incredibly good in that scene. I think it's one of my favorite scenes that we've ever done! Damon Lindelof: Pause Excellent. Excuse me, I was burping. Carlton Cuse: Laughs Obviously, it moved you deeply. Damon Lindelof: It moved... something in my esophagus, that's for sure. It's time for our prehash of "Further Instructions". Um, Carlton, I do have one criticism of the show so far this year. And that criticism is... we've now spent two weeks with these characters that we don't know much about, and all this other business... what happened with Desmond and Eko and Locke? Y'know, following the turning of the failsafe key? I mean, c'mon. Carlton Cuse: Damon, that's a really good question, and I think that it's a well-timed question, because this episode will finally give you the answers to those questions. Damon Lindelof: So, you're going to just do a thing where it's like, "Oh! They're all ok!" And uh, we're not going to explain to you what happened? Carlton Cuse: Yeah, pretty much. That's pretty much it. Damon Lindelof: Well you just got my expectations up. Carlton Cuse: It's kind of the... we kind of broke the story along the path of least resistance axis. Damon Lindelof: Interesting. So, whose flashback story is this? Carlton Cuse: Um, this would be Locke's flashback story... Damon Lindelof: Oh, good. So, you're going to tell us how he got in that wheelchair, then? Carlton Cuse: No. Damon Lindelof: No? Carlton Cuse: No, no, no. Not this week. Damon Lindelof: Great. Fantastic. Wonderful. Carlton Cuse: But, we do see a return of Locke as man of the jungle. Something the audience will be very happy to see. Damon Lindelof: Wasn't that your nickname in 6th grade? 'Man of the Jungle'? Carlton Cuse: Laughs It was. Damon Lindelof: After the 'Glass Ballerina' phase? Carlton Cuse: I turned a corner. I turned a demonstrable corner between 5th and 6th grade.... and 'Man of the Jungle' remains my nickname to this day. Damon Lindelof: Yeah. That's more indicative of the man that I met. 'The Glass Ballerina', I've seen photographs, but... Laughs It's hard to believe that was you, in that tutu. You're so fragile. And beautiful, really. Carlton Cuse: Well, thank you. I really appreciate that. Damon Lindelof: Well, alright! Before we get carried away, it's time for FAN QUESTIONS! flourish Carlton Cuse: Ok. Can I go first? Damon Lindelof: I wish you would. Carlton Cuse: This heading is under the heading of "Shannon: Will we see more of her?" posted by 'PamStein4'. Who's posted four times in the past 90 days. "I love your podcasts, by the way. Damon, you are so, super cute." Damon Lindelof: Carlton, just read the question. laughing I don't need your editorializing. Carlton Cuse: Why should I read the question, since you wrote it?? Damon Lindelof: Oh, that's good. Carlton Cuse: "I, too, am from the great Garden State..." Damon Lindelof: That would be New Jersey. Thank you, 'PamStein4'. Carlton Cuse: Anyway... "One of the things that really did frustrate me from the show was... when you both killed Boone and Shannon..." Actually, it says when you both killed of Boone and Shannon, so... Damon Lindelof: I think that's a typo... Carlton Cuse: Ok, so. Damon Lindelof: I wouldn't chalk it up to highly disturbed... Carlton Cuse: Laughs I won't chalk it up to a... New Jersey educational experience that was less than stellar... Damon Lindelof: ZOWIE. Carlton Cuse: Um... "Anyone else who died can be seen as possibly, in any other castaway's flashbacks, i.e. Libby and Christian. There is a rumor that Ian Sommerhalder will be in the next Lockecentric episode! Are we ever going to see more of Shannon? She was so one-dimensional through most of the first season... but you killed her once she got interesting!" I mean so, does she like her or not? One dimensional? "So, anyway, killing her off kills more chances to see Boone." Damon Lindelof: Wow, I'm not really sure what the question was in there... Carlton Cuse: The question was, first of all, can you confirm that we'll be seeing Ian Sommerhalder on the show? Damon Lindelof: Well, if it's a Lockecentric flashback episode, which we've already determined that's this week's episode, I guess we don't have to wait long to find out. But, that'd be exciting, to see Boone again. Carlton Cuse: Are we ever going to see more of Shannon? Damon Lindelof: Um, uh... we... we will probably be seeing more of Shannon, yes. In flashbacks, yes... until the Zombie Season rolls around... Carlton Cuse: Then she'll be right back on the island. It'll be awesome. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, Laughs You think one dimension is bad. Wait 'til you see the zombie dimension. Carlton Cuse: Zombie dimension makes one dimension look like a freakin' Bergman film. Damon Lindelof: Which brings me to my question, Carlton, which is subject heading, "Raise the Dead" by 'BananaLucia'. Carlton Cuse: Awesome. Damon Lindelof: ...one post in the past 90 days. "What up? I got a two-fer for you. Can we expect any of the dead Losties or Others to come back through the magic of the island, or through the technology of the Others?" Carlton Cuse: I mean, we kind of, with the proviso that we will be doing the Zombie Season, have made the commitment to not bring back dead characters as dead characters. So, if you're dead on the island on Lost, you're pretty much dead. Damon Lindelof: Unless it's in a flashback. Carlton Cuse: Unless it's in a flashback. Damon Lindelof: Like, Ethan who died in Episode 11 of Season 1, and yet has made five guest appearances since. Carlton Cuse: Or like, Christian Shephard! My God, he was in before the show started! And he's had more screentime than some of our regulars! Damon Lindelof: So the... two-fer. "Obviously, when a plane crashes, people look for any survivors. Any insight as to the progress of searching for the plane in the real world?" How's that going? Carlton Cuse: Uh... not well. I mean, it's now 2006, and has anyone found the plane? Damon Lindelof: Well, it's not 2006 to them... Carlton Cuse: Right, it's 2004 for them. They've been looking for 2 months. Damon Lindelof: Or... have they? Carlton Cuse: Or have they. Damon Lindelof: What is... wait. Carlton Cuse: We don't really know what time it is in the outside the world, do we? Damon Lindelof: Well, Ben told us that it's November of 2004, but I wouldn't trust those Others if I were you, Banana Lucia. Carlton Cuse: Laughs But they haven't found the plane... Uh, Damon. This is from 'ALostGansterFromBoushama', 38 posts in the last 90 days. Damon Lindelof: This is going to be good. Wow. Carlton Cuse: "Will we see a gangsta on the island? Someone like Ez-E, who can rap, who is black, and is from Compton, CA?" Damon Lindelof: Interesting. Carlton Cuse: I think that would bring great diversity to the show. Damon Lindelof: It, it sure would. That, I think that... Well, first off, Ez-E, as we call him in the casting trade, "technically unavailable", as he is dead. laughs Until Season 7, the Zombie Season, Ez will not be making any appearances... Carlton Cuse: Couldn't we cast an Ez-E lookalike? Damon Lindelof: I guess we could. But uh, I like the idea of a rapper on Lost. Maybe we could... maybe the Others have sort of a resident rapper. You know, Ben... he lives next door to Ben, and he has turntables, and Ben comes out and says "Keep it down in there! Or I'll kidnap your children!" Or something like that. Carlton Cuse: That's awesome. Damon Lindelof: You like that idea? Carlton Cuse: I do, I think we should go with it. Damon Lindelof: Someone write that idea down. Carlton Cuse: Break that story. Damon Lindelof: Alright, Carlton, I have a question for you. "Jacks Tattoo and Flame Station" by 'AmILost', 3 posts in the last 90 days: "Carlton, I always thought that the tattoo on the underside of the left forearm of Jack was a flame with sparkles. And if so, does this relate to the Flame Station on the door map?" And 'Sparkles' was actually Carlton's nickname in college. laughs A brief period away from 'Man of the Jungle'. Damon Lindelof: You know, I really don't actually think that any of these biographical details are of general interest to the podcast listeners... Damon Lindelof: I beg to differ! But, we'll let them respond next week... you can vote for Carlton's... your favorite nickname. laugh But seriously, Jack's tattoo, are we ever going to find out what it's all about? Carlton Cuse: Well, Sweet Pea, let me tell you. Damon Lindelof: Wow, that... I like that nickname. Carlton Cuse: The uh, YES. I will say that... you're very perceptive in your question here... I think we will learn a lot more about both Jack's tattoos and the Flame Station in upcoming episodes. Those are uh... as to whether they are linked? You'll actually just have to watch and stay tuned... Damon Lindelof: Are you saying we are going to find the Flame Station at some point in Season 3? Carlton Cuse: I think that would be a pretty fair assessment. Damon Lindelof: And people say we don't give anything away on this podcast! Carlton Cuse: Exactly. You will... we will find the Flame Station! Season 3, Lost. Damon Lindelof: That's phenomenal. Carlton Cuse: Damon? Damon Lindelof: Yeah. Carlton Cuse: "I shall keep this short and sweet, as my question is a twofer" Damon Lindelof: I think I just asked you that one. Laughs Carlton Cuse: No, no it's not! This is a separate twofer. From 'Spamalot'. This person has posted 93 times... Damon Lindelof: Wow. Carlton Cuse: 'Spamalot222'. Damon Lindelof: Thank you, Spamalot. Carlton Cuse: "Benry, and the Others keep talking about some dreaded 'Him'. Is Benry Him, or is there still someone higher up in command?" That's number one. Damon Lindelof: I like that... I like the Benry thing. It's sort of like a J-Lo... Bennifer, or a Bradelina. Carlton Cuse: What's cool is the P.S. on this says that "I am neither a Jater or a Skater. I am a Damon/Carlton shipper, AKA a Damelton." 'Damloton'? Damon Lindelof: 'Damelton'? Carlton Cuse: How about 'Carldam'? That's better, I think. Damon Lindelof: I like that. I went to Carldam once. laughs It was boring. The answer to that question is: We're certainly assuming that when Ben referred to... back when he was Henry, "The man in charge on the other side of the island is a great man, but he's not a forgiving man." ... that he's talking about himself. When you later realize... he seems to be the one calling the shot. But, I dunno. You don't always see what you're gonna get on the show. So... Carlton Cuse: So you're not closing that door. Damon Lindelof: Yeah. I'm not going to close it. Carlton Cuse: Leave it open. Damon Lindelof: A crack. As we of the Jewish faith say, we'll leave it open for Elijah. Carlton Cuse: Awesome. That's fantastic. Did you ever see that horror move, Elijah? Damon Lindelof: Yes, it was a short film. Carlton Cuse: Um, fantastic. Damon, um, part two: "Kelvin and Desmond both asked their new hatchmates 'Are you Him?' Are we ever going to find out why and who this 'Him' is? Like, he never showed up? Thanks." Damon Lindelof: Well, I think the short answer is, 'Him' is their alleged replacement, that Candle refers to in the orientation film. And quite honestly, I think it's fairly sexist, that they assume that their replacement would be a guy, but... y'know, I dunno if they're referring to someone specific or anyone else, but he might have just gotten lost or stopped along the way to tie his shoe, or gotten eaten by a polar bear or something like that. Carlton Cuse: Or, the DHARMA Initiative might have been over, and there might not have been anymore replacements to send. And he was sitting down there waiting for replacements, but the DHARMA Initiative might have gone Chapter 11... Damon Lindelof: That is a much better theory than my shoe-tying, polar bear eating theory. So I'll go with that. I have one more question for you, Carlton. "Please give Charlie and Claire a good story this time." By 'LKEACB'. Um, I couldn't begin to even pronounce that, so. "Charlie and Claire were both relegated to background characters this season, and we die-hard CC fans are frustrated a lot." Those are your initials too, by the way. "CC". Carlton Cuse: Well, thank you, Dominic Monaghan for your question. Damon Lindelof: Yeah, exactly. "Could we please have a solid story and more screentime for them." What's going on with Charlie and Claire? They kissed? What's going to happen? Carlton Cuse: They kissed, and there sort of is a budding romance, but... y'know, that's a good question. And I think there's some interesting twists and turns coming up in that romantic relationship. I think it's fair to say that that might go from a romantic relationship to a famous Lost triangle? Would that be... Would that be possible, Damon? Damon Lindelof: There's three sides to a triangle, and if Charlie's one, and Claire's one, who's the third side? Carlton Cuse: Hmmmm. Who would that be? Damon Lindelof: Who would that be? I'm intrigued. Carlton Cuse: If we ever get back to the freakin' beach, we could find out. Damon Lindelof: Well, it's going to happen this week. Carlton Cuse: That's good. Damon Lindelof: "Further Instructions". See how we tied that up? Carlton Cuse: There'll be some nice clues there. Damon Lindelof: I hope so. Not some Ms. Clues. 'Cause she's being scared. Carlton Cuse: Laughs Exactly. Damon Lindelof: Alrighty, well. Carlton Cuse: Well, thank you very much... we enjoyed it. Hope that you have. Damon Lindelof: It's better than counting sheep. laughs If you want to go to bed at night, listen to this podcast. It's very... very exciting. Carlton Cuse: Awesome. We'll see you guys next time! Damon Lindelof: Bye! Carlton Cuse: Bye! Kris White: That about wraps up this podcast. Remember, submit your own fan questions at ABC.com, where you can also stream last week's episode. "Further Instructions" airs Wednesday, October 18th, from 9-10 PM, only on ABC. [End Lost Theme] Category:Official Podcasts